The NaruHina Naked Chronicles
by Mirrored Calamities
Summary: A series of short stories between Naruto and Hinata that involve a lot of nudity, a lot of embarrassment, and a lot of getting to know each other. Rated M for nudity. Naruto/Hinata


"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out, knocking gently at the door to his apartment. She had been standing in the hallway for several minutes now with not even a response from the inside. She hadn't been in this apartment complex for several years – not since Naruto had left, at least. She had thankfully abandoned her stalker-ish ways, and had managed to muster up enough self-confidence NOT to be reduced to a stuttering mess around him. Still, the remnants of a blush could still be found on her cheeks at the prospect of giving her crush a wake-up call.

' _Tsunade-sama said this was a very important mission,'_ Hinata thought. _'Surely Naruto will understand, if I... walk in?'_

Gulping, a quick use of her Byakugan let her locate the spare key Naruto kept in a crack in the wall. Slipping the key into its place, Hinata pushed the door open with a soft squeak.

Her blushing intensified, though she was not aware of it. She couldn't believe she had just let herself in Naruto-kun's home! It was... definitely as messy as she expected. Though given that Naruto was a teenage boy who live by himself, she supposed she shouldn't really have been expecting anything else.

She giggled. It was cute, actually. Intimate, even, to glimpse into Naruto's home life.

' _A teenage boy, who lives by himself...I wonder what else he does when he's alone?'_ The thought floated to Hinata's mind, and she quickly quashed the thought with an "Eep!" and a roaring blush. No! Such thoughts were improper.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata nudged open the door to what she thought was his bedroom. Indeed, her thoughts were confirmed when she was greeted with the peaceful sleeping face of Naruto. "Naruto-kun, wake up," she called gently. Smiling, she stepped into the room. "Tsunade-sama wants me to- eep!"

Hinata raised a hand to her face and tried to stem the small trickle of blood dripping down her nose. What she apparently had not noticed with the door ajar, was that Naruto was sleeping... without a single stitch of clothing on.

' _Ohhhhh Kami,'_ Hinata swore to herself in her thoughts. There he was, in all his nude glory, sprawled out spread eagle on top of his sheets. Her eyes scanned his body, toned and muscular from all his years of training. But what caught her eye, and the majority of her attention, right out there in the open for her innocent eyes to feast upon, was Naruto's... little friend.

But if anything could be used to describe it, it definitely wasn't little. _'This is wrong, so so so wrong,'_ Hinata felt faint. All the blood was rushing to her face, she couldn't pull her eyes away despite how much she willed herself to, because deep down she knew that she didn't _want_ to look away. She wanted to savor this sight, to burn it deep into the recesses of her mind for all the years to come.

' _You are a pervert, Hinata!'_ she mentally yelled at herself. _'A dirty, no-good, stupid, idiot pervert!'_ But the thing was she knew all these things, but she did not care.

Naruto shifted suddenly, his manhood twitching, and Hinata felt her heart stop. Blearily, he opened his eyes. "Hinata...?" he asked sleepily. He righted himself in bed and stretched, yawning, throwing his arms up in the air and shamelessly giving Hinata a nice full frontal.

"ImsosorryTsunadeneedsyoutogotoamissionreportimmediatelytotheHokagesTowerImsosorrytobotheryouokaybye!" Hinata rattled off in one long cross between a mumble and a shout, her face as red as the hair of a once-famous clan. Before anything else happened, she bolted out the door. Naruto could hear her run down the hallway non-stop.

"Huh? Something about Tsunade?" Naruto blinked, still not fully awake. "Must be important if Hinata was in such a hurry," he muttered to himself. "I better get ready."

He stood up and noticed the serious case of morning wood he was faced with. "Looks like I need to take care of this, first," he thought aloud, laughing.

Eyes shifting around to make sure no one else was around, he reached into a drawer and pulled out of a sock, a picture of a topless Hinata that he had sold an arm and a leg to procure. His eyes roamed her luscious breasts, and he felt his manhood stiffen harder, if it could.

"This'll do," he remarked, striding into the bathroom. It never occurred to him to think of how much of him Hinata had seen that morning.

And so was the beginning of an extremely nudity-heavy relationship.


End file.
